Happy Halloween!
by DisneyFan2002
Summary: This is just a simple message about the holiday and why I like it. Also, I talk about my stories in terms of updates and stuff.


Happy Halloween, everyone! I've decided to jump on Fanfiction for a bit to wish all my readers to have a safe and eventful Halloween. Plus, I haven't really posted anything on here in a while, so I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm still here. I know I _still _haven't updated any of my stories yet. School has been super busy during my last year of high school, interfering with continuing on them. I don't have all the time in the world for my stories. I wish I did, but it is what it is. The only time that I really have time on my hands is school off dates and the weekends, but the thing is with weekends is that I'm always busy during those days. I'm really sorry for not being active, it's just that life gets in the way, and it keeps interrupting me from doing my hobbies. But everyone knows that we all have to do the things that are mandatory before we get leisure time. Even though I go to school often, it won't keep me from creating new story ideas; I already have a lot of ideas that I want to put down on online paper. In fact, I came up with a new one, and it's not HTTYD, but it's an old, classic Disney movie that I've recently started loving. If anyone can guess what it is, I'll give you a shout out. I'll give you a hint. It's an underrated Disney film.

Anyway, let's talk about the actual topic of this message. Yes, Halloween is today, and I am super hyped about it, mostly because of trick-or-treating. Everybody loves getting candy dumped in their Halloween bags, or pillowcases, don't they? I know I do. It's my favorite event of Halloween: traveling door to door to gather sweets. It's the one day of the year where everyone solely consumes on sweets for their appeasement. I love candy, mostly chocolate. My favorite is Kit Kat. They've been my absolute favorite for years; they are just simply delicious. Also, for my costume, I'm gonna be dressing up as Mary Poppins. I can't wait to portray her and walk around as her. Here is a little fun fact I want to share with all of you. My costume arrived a month early, so I was already prepared for Halloween. I'm always ready to get candy. Dressing up and walking around the neighborhood is fun, but I also enjoy looking at all the awesome Halloween decorations on people's houses. People decorate their houses in different varieties, which is always so wondrous to me. The differentiation between them always amazes me, and it is such a delight to see how people put up Halloween decorations. Each house that I see that is themed for this particular holiday never disappoints me, even if it's just something simple like lights. The one that leaves me stunned the most are the animatronics and the inflatables. They are such a delight to gaze at, and the animatronics that has buttons you can push on to activate them leaves me in anticipation and curiosity. The last thing that I adore about Halloween is carving pumpkins. Okay, I've never actually carved a pumpkin in my whole life, but I like watching my parents do it. I help by taking the icky goo out of it. It's actually fun to tell you the truth; it's my favorite part of carving pumpkins. In addition, I love the creative designs on them. A few years ago or so, I got to take home my own little pumpkin, which is neat. So, those are all the reasons why I love the second-best holiday of the year. What are your favorite things to do on Halloween? Is it trick-or-treating? Is it decorating your home? Please feel free to leave your answers in the reviews; I'd love to read them. Also, what is your favorite candy, and do you have any memorable experiences during Halloween? I'm curious to know your answers!

I wish you a very happy Halloween, everybody! Please be safe and eat lots, but not too much, candy. Take your sweet time and spend the holiday with your loved ones and friends. If you don't celebrate Halloween, I hope you have a very spectacular day. And don't worry, I _will _eventually get to update all of my stories if I can. I just need to figure out the right time to do them. Please be patient, and you'll be awarded.

One last thing. All of the characters from HTTYD would like to wish you all a very happy Halloween. Oh, and also, since we are dealing with HTTYD here, the holiday will be called Dreadfall. It's very similar to Halloween, but it's just a different name. Enjoy. :)

**Hiccup: Happy Dreadfall! I hope you all get all the scrumptious treats you've been waiting for all year! And remember kids, don't eat too much, or you'll get cavities. No one wants those, right? *Winks***

**Snotlout: Cavities? Pish posh, Hiccup. I was a very good child during Dreadfall. Never got a cavity in my life, and I've eaten TONS of candy during the holiday. Let them be kids. They can consume all the calories they want. **

**Hiccup: *Sighs and covers face with a hand* You are being a very bad influence to the kids, Snotlout. Also, aren't you forgetting something?**

**Snotlout: Forgetting what? Oh, yeah! Happy Dreadfall, everyone!**

**Fishlegs: Have an amazing Dreadfall, everybody! Please, if you are a child going trick-or-treating, please stay with your parents at all times. You do not want to get lost just like I did during that one Dreadfall when I was little... It was so scary, I don't even want to talk about it!**

**Snotlout: Ha! At least I was a good child during all my Dreadfall years!**

**Fishlegs: *Blushes* It was only that one time! Plus, I was very good at limiting my sweets compared to you. Take my advice, children, and don't eat too many candy. It's very bad for you.**

**Snotlout: *Rolls eyes* Whatever you say, Fishlegs.**

**Astrid: I wish all of you guys' Dreadfall to be spooktacular this year! Don't get tricked this year and collect all the awesome candy. I used to be so competitive with candy. I wanted to collect the most candy in my bag. I let no one defeat me during Dreadfall! NO ONE!**

**Hiccup: Okay, dear, you are getting a bit too wild there. Also, don't you remember that I actually beat-**

**Astrid: *Grabs his arm* Listen, Hiccy, I've been the trick or treat champion for years! My parents can tell me otherwise!**

**Nuffink: Ooh! Mommy just called Daddy's nickname!**

**Zephyr: Nuffink! **

**Hiccup: Okay, okay... Oh, kids, don't you want to wish the readers a Happy Dreadfall?**

**Nuffink: *Looks around* What readers?**

**Astrid: Just do it, Nuff.**

**Nuffink: Happy Dreadfall! I'm going as a Night Fury, and with my glorious speed, I can beat all the trick-or-treaters!**

**Hiccup: Gods, looks like our son has adopted your tradition...**

**Astrid: Like mother, like son.**

**Zephyr: Have a nice Dreadfall, guys! I might not be the competitive type like my little brother here, but I love to collect as many candy as I can.**

**Tuffnut: Boo! Did I scare you, guys? *Laughs***

**Ruffnut: They don't get scared **_**that **_**easily, brother! **

**Tuffnut: Hey, I'm trying my best! Besides, it's Dreadfall. Everyone gets scared.**

**Ruffnut: Yeah, **_**including **_**you. You get scared every time when I say "boo."**

**Tuffnut: What? Pffft! Ruffnut, we are the tricksters here! We scare everybody. Tricksters don't get scared.**

**Ruffnut: Boo. **

**Tuffnut: Ahh! Okay, okay, you got me there.**

**Ruffnut: *Laughs* See what I mean?**

**Tuffnut: I wasn't ready that time!**

**Ruffnut: Sure you weren't...**

**Ruffnut and Tuffnut: Happy Dreadfall!**

**Gobber: Happy Dreadfall to all you people out there! Oh, what a pleasant time to be alive and experience this holiday once more. It makes me think of all the good times I've had when I was a younging. Now I get to watch the little kids go by door to door and collect all the goodies they want. I can't believe that the boy that I used to mentor has his own kids to take trick-or-treating with. I remember when **_**he **_**used to do it. *Wipes tear from eye***

**Eret: *Pats his shoulder* I know it's emotional to see people grow up, Gobber. It's just part of life. **

**Valka: It is, Eret. Now that I'm a grandmother, I get to watch my grandkids enjoy the holiday, which is such a special time.**

**Gobber: Yeah. I'm going to eat lots of candy like a kid again.**

**Eret: *Giggles* Me too. Have a wonderful, Dreadfall!**

**Valka: Enjoy this fabulous day, everyone. Celebrate, but don't stay out too late.**

**Eret: That rhymed!**

**In the Hidden World...**

**(I picked out names and genders for the Night Lights, but I'm not gonna reveal the names that I chose for them yet. I'll reveal them in a story. Also, I named the Light Fury Luna.)**

**Luna: What's that holiday that the humans call again? Dreadfall?**

**Toothless: Yes, darling, that's right. **

**Luna: *Roars happily* **_**Happy Dreadfall! Have a fun time out there!**_

**Toothless: *Grunts softly* **_**We hope you all have a pleasant one. **_

**Luna: Hatchlings, don't you have something to say to them?**

**Night Lights: *Chirps* **_**Happy Dreadfall!**_

**White Night Light: I wish we could eat candy, Daddy.**

**B&W (Black and White) Night Light Green Eyes: Yeah, I want to know what they taste like.**

**Toothless: I know, little ones, I know. But you all know the rule: Dragons can't eat sweets. **

**Luna: Your father's right, darlings. If you eat candy, you would get sick.**

**B&W Night Light Blue Eyes: *Slumps* I wish we wouldn't get sick! Then we would enjoy all the candy we want!**

**Toothless: *Nuzzles* Dragons have restrictions that humans don't have, son. Besides, Halloween isn't just about candy.**

**Luna: It's about spending time with the people you love. **

**White Night Light: Ooh! Like Snoggletog! Right, Mama?**

**Luna: *Licks her face* That's exactly right, dear.**

**Toothless: We all love each other as a family. I certainly love my family.**

**White Night Light: We love you too, Daddy!**

**B&W Night Light Green Eyes: Group hug!**

**Toothless: *Hugs them all with his huge wings***

**Meatlug: *Grumbles quietly* **_**Have a nice Dreadfall. **_

**Fishmeat: *Grunts* **_**Yes, please do. Don't scare anyone off with your costumes.**_

**Meatlug: Not all costumes are scary, Fishmeat.**

**Fishmeat: You can be deceived by costumes, Mom. They may look inncoent, but underneath is a predator trying to grab its prey.**

**Meatlug: Don't be ridiculous, son. You haven't even seen a costume before.**

**Fishmeat: I know, but still. **

**Meatlug: *Chuckles* Oh, Fishmeat.**

**Stormfly: I wonder why us dragons don't celebrate the holiday, Hookfang.**

**Hookfang: It's a human thing, Stormfly. You know that. **

**Stormfly: But wouldn't it be awesome for dragons to be dressed up in costumes? I personally want to be a butterfly.**

**Hookfang: *Laughs* A butterfly? Really? Why be a soft and gentle butterfly if you're already a fierce and ferocious dragon?**

**Stormfly: Butterflies are beautiful just like Deadly Nadders. Not all dragons are fierce, you know.**

**Hookfang: If you want to pretend to be a small and delicate creature, go ahead. But they won't stand a chance against us!**

**Stormfly: *Giggles* *Squawks* **_**Happy Dreadfall!**_

**Hookfang: *Roars* **_**Have a spooky one!**_

**Cloudjumper: It's that time of year again.**

**Belch: Yes, Cloud. It's the spookiest day of the year.**

**Barf: And the funniest, too.**

**Belch: Why do you say that, Barf? Loki Day is the funniest day of the year.**

**Barf: I know, but Dreadfall is funny, too. You can tell great Dreadfall jokes.**

**Belch: *Groans* Your jokes aren't the funniest, Barf.**

**Barf: Oh, don't have such an attitude, Belch. My jokes are great.**

**Cloudjumper: Let us hear them, then.**

**Barf: Okay, okay. What do ghosts eat for breakfast?**

**Belch: I don't know.**

**Cloudjumper: What do they eat for breakfast?**

**Barf: Boo-berries! Haha!**

***Awkward silence***

**Cloudjumper: *Coughs* Wow...**

**Belch: Uh...**

**Barf: Okay, Okay. That joke didn't work out at that time, but I promise that the next one will be better. **

**Belch: It better be.**

**Barf: What's a monster's favorite dessert?**

**Belch: I don't know, brother. What is a monster's favorite dessert?**

**Barf: I-scream!**

***Awkward silence again***

**Belch: Oooookay. I guess we'll stop right there. *Roars* **_**Happy Dreadfall! Don't listen to any *coughs* bad Dreadfall jokes if you know what I mean.**_

**Barf: Hey! My jokes are entertaining!**

**Belch: Only for you!**

**Cloudjumper: Oh, you two. *Roars deeply* **_**Have a very amazing Dreadfall to everybody out there. **_


End file.
